


Curse-Forged

by Nezumi7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Don't Know How To Tag This, Eventual Smut, Fan theory, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Post-Whole Cake Island, Slow Burn, Wano Arc (One Piece), zoro's left eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumi7/pseuds/Nezumi7
Summary: Due to Zoro being a wanted criminal in Wano, Kinemon decides to pick up Luffy, Sanji and the others on their way from Whole Cake Island to Wano.Sanji is happy to be with his nakama once again, but a certain swordsman behaves quite strangely, even for a stupid algae. Thereon, the cook alongside the crew come to learn things about their first mate they never anticipated - for better or for worse.This story is based on a fantheory concerning Zoro's left eye. For the sake of the story, I altered the events after Whole Cake Island.Spoilers for Whole Cake Island and Wano Arc.(First story, English is not my native language, be kind :D)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Regarding the first mate of the Strawhat Pirates, one might easily come to think of him as a lazy person with him appearing to be sleeping all day. Still, even though Sanji would let this accusation slip to taunt the swordsman into a fight every so often, the cook would never come to believe this was the truth.

Indeed, Roronoa Zoro was a simple man, but a man of strict self discipline. After his return from Whole Cake Island and the reunion with the crew, Sanji came to notice this even more. Reluctantly he had to admit that the encounter with his blood-relatives stirred him up more than he had anticipated and sleeping through the night undisturbed became a rare gift. While lying awake after his recurring nightmares, the blond noticed the other man to be notorious to enter their sleeping quarters at 4am. In spite of this late bedtime, Zoro would get up at 7am, just as Chopper and Nami.

Sanji always considered himself to be someone not needing a huge amount of sleep, spending an average amount of 5 hours in bed, just as Luffy and Brook. But 3 hours per night seemed to be a whole different level – then again, the swordsman had a lot of naps during the day, didn't he? Thinking about it thoroughly, the naps of the swordsman weren't all that random. After getting up, he trained, ate when Franky would eventually get up – at least when the Cyborg was around and not already staying in Wano like he was now – had a nap, trained again, had lunch, napped again, trained some more, ate dinner with the whole crew, had another nap and would resume training until it was time for his part of night-watch.

Sanji furrowed his curled brows; essentially, Zoro's days consisted of training, eating, sleeping and humongous amounts of more training. Sure, the mosshead would always find time to care for his swords or to pay patient attention to Chopper, Luffy or other members of there crew. Furthermore, Sanji couldn't always tell the difference between Zoro meditating or Zoro sleeping. All in all, the cook couldn't help to wonder how the tenacious bastard of an algae managed to keep up with this rough schedule.

Sanji's gaze narrowed in on the target of his chain of thought. It was afternoon and Zoro once again drilled himself through kata after kata, pumping ridiculous amounts of weights. Maybe Sanji wouldn't bat an eye on the behavior of their first mate, but now it was effecting himself. Much to the cook's discontent, ever since he returned from Whole Cake Island, the damn marimo seemed to disregard Sanji apart from the occasional grunts the green haired man would give for an answer. It had been quite the surprise in the first place when they encountered their swordsman alongside Kinemon after leaving Big Mom's territory, since they were supposed to start preparations in the isolated kingdom that was Wano. But apparently _Zorojuro_ was a wanted criminal in Wano now and Kinemon couldn't show his face in the first place, so they decided to use Luffy's vivre card to pick them up and help with entering Wano.

Nevertheless, Sanji was beginning to feel rather agitated with Zoro not willing to participate in any kind of interaction with him. No fighting, no bickering, not even a single word on Sanji's choice to follow Big Mom's shady invitation or the aftermath thereof. Glaring over at the swordsman, Sanji decided he have had enough and he _needed_ , he _craved_ a good brawl.

Stalking towards the swordsman who was now executing strike after strike with an enormous weight attached to an iron bar, the blond gradually increased the pace of his strides for one, two, three steps before pushing himself of the ground and pivoting in a semicircular motion, making the base of his heel connect with the swordsman's weight in perfect timing with it reaching the peek of it's ascent. Sanji couldn't help the smugness appearing on his face, as he noticed the swordsman's strained grunt as he tried to prevent the weight from dropping lower due to the sheer force of Sanji's kick.

Zoro obviously must have sensed Sanji's charge, since the weight only dropped by a few centimeters before Sanji was hurled high up again; the cook using the momentum to let his body shift into an elegant twist, landing in front of the swordsman. The blond was absolutely flabbergasted when his rival just resumed his workout without so much as looking at him. At this point, it was quite possible that a vein on Sanji's temple might pop.

“Oi, shithead! What you think you're doin'?”, the cook snapped.

“Training, cook. Thought so much was obvious”, retorted the target of Sanji's dismay without any spike to it, contributing into making Sanji even more furious.

“Got a problem with me, marimo?”, Sanji spat back.

At that, Zoro raised the eyebrow above his scarred eye mockingly; an expression that seemed somewhat unsettling to Sanji.

“It was you who attacked me, ain't it?”, countered the green haired man boastfully.

“Don't be so full of your self, moss-for-brains! You know damn well what I mean! Ever since I returned, you said anything to me, you dodge every fight – Why? Just get out what you want to say!”, the cook blurted out.

To Sanji's utterly shock, Zoro's expression suddenly softened, even going so far as to show a hint of a smirk.

“Good you're home, curly”, Sanji registered with bewilderment, while Zoro strode past him, making his way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Hey, failure, are you dead yet?”_

_There was another thrust to his ribs again, knocking out what little air was left inside his ribs. Someone cackled; probably Yonji. Sanji whimpered and clutched his hands tighter to the cold metal surrounding his head. His body was on fire. It was long since he tried to curl up on himself again, as Niji would force him back into an outspread position. His abdomen would probably be colored in purples and blacks, a couple of ribs were surely broken at this point and Sanji was quite sure one of his shoulders had dislocated, judging by the nauseating throbs it gave. The boy couldn't care less at this point. All he could do was hold on to the deadweight of the iron helmet, trying to somehow diminish the all-encompassing drone it gave whenever one of his brothers kicked it, leaving Sanji disoriented with ringing ears and pulsing temples._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sanji willed the scrunching of his face to diminish and went on to tenderly rub at his temples. There was a sour taste in his mouth and the cook registered a faint ringing in his ears. Longing for some water, air and nicotine, Sanji very slowly moved himself out of his hammock, one hand always attached to the throbbing mess that was his head. _Great_ , he thought to himself, _migraines it is for today_.

 _Today_ was probably a little bit far stretched, regarding it being the middle of the night. Somehow, Sanji managed to stumble onto the grassy deck of the Sunny, before collapsing to his knees. Hell, he was a greater mess than he would have guessed. A dull _thud_ boomed across the deck and while Sanji's rational self knew it had to be the swordsman being on watch duty who had noticed him and came to check, the lingering grasp of his nightmare was still tight on him, leaving the blond with a coppery taste to his mouth. Sanji registered the familiar pressure on his rib-cage, the cold, clammy droplets of sweat running down his neck and the urge to bury his shaking hands deep in his blond locks.

“You look miserable, curly” Zoro stated, keeping a calm stance at a slight distance from Sanji's hunched up form.

The cook struggled to swallow down the sickening lump in his throat. He knew the signs of an incoming panic attack all too well and didn't want to expose himself like that to the swordsman. But rivals or not, he also knew the quiet, boorish man that was their first mate would never let his nakama down, even with the strange strain on their relationship lately.

“Make your mossy ass useful and fetch me a drink, would you”, Sanji managed to growl, though without any bite to it.

“Shitty cook”, the green-haired man mumbled more to himself while heading for the galley.

Taking this short break of the swordsman's steely gaze, Sanji gave his best to collect himself. Startled, he registered the other man must have returned, as a blanket was placed around his stiff shoulders and a glass of water appeared right in front of him, attached to a tanned hand.

“Need to let go of that ridiculous hair of yours, dartboard”, Zoro muttered calmly. Irritated, Sanji blinked. Shit, was he that far gone? With a surprising tenderness, calloused fingers loosened Sanji's death-grip on his head and arranged both of his clammy hands around the offered glass. After a couple sips of cool water, he already began to feel more like himself again.

“Sorry, mosshead, I'm quite a mess”, Sanji apologized.

“'s alright”, Zoro replied while sitting down on the lush grass of the deck across from Sanji.

Being a lot calmer than before, the cook fumbled for his cancer sticks, giving an irritated sound as his still shaking hands just couldn't manage to work the lighter.

“Good-for-nothing cook”, the swordsman chided soflty as he took matters to his own hands, snatching the lighter from Sanji and leaning forwards to light his cigarette.

“What is it these past few days, marimo?”, the cook ventured, feeling bold with the nicotine finally flooding his system.

Judging by Zoro's defensive pose, the man was quite reluctant to offer him any answer. He remained quiet for so long, Sanji was sure he wouldn't get an answer. Surprisingly enough, the swordsman suddenly looked as if he was readying himself for battle, before blurting: “Just don't do that self-sacrificing shit anymore! You got nakama – so let us help your sorry ass!”.

At that, Sanji had to refrain himself from chuckling.

“You moss-for-brains probably don't even know what a huge hypocrite you are, do you?”

“'m not, shit-cook”

Being way too tired after that damn nightmare and the almost panic attack, the blond just gave the other man a cocky _don't give me that bullshit_ look, then went on dragging his exhausted ass back to the boys' dorm to get at least a few hours of sleep.

__________

Subduing the foreseen migraines with the pills Chopper had made for him a while ago, Sanji was preparing lunch in the galley the next day. Other than the headache he was doing surprisingly well after such a night. He had to admit the marimo had done a rather good job keeping him from having a full-forced panic attack with his calm, unwavering demeanor. Jumping over his shadow, Sanji decided to go out of his way to bring a plate up to the crow's nest.

Dexterous hand chopped up some seaking an other fish, marinading them before tossing them into a pan, while he waited for the rice to be ready. Garnishing the dish with some nori – would this be considered cannibalism? - he grabbed a bottle of juice made from Nami's tangerine trees. Damn mosshead would probably want some liquor, but Sanji wasn't feeling _that_ grateful to allow daytime drinking.

Gracefully balancing the simple dish he knew the swordsman preferred, he made his way up to the gym that was their crow's nest. Of course the other man was pushing his ridiculously toned body through just another workout, pumping iron like a mad man. Nothing new to that. But Zoro seemingly not noticing Sanji's presence, now _that_ was something new indeed. The swordsman's one good eye appeared to be staring somewhere far behind the crow's nest's roof; the other man being completely zoned out. The cook even managed to place the plate down on the bench encircling the gym and silently took a few steps closer to the bench press the green-haired currently lay on.

Smirking to himself, Sanji barely lifted his right foot, the situation being too tempting to not mock his rival with a well-placed kick, when the steel-eyed gaze immediately zeroed in on him. Suddenly, Sanji felt like game cornered by a predator, an aura weighing down on him that he couldn't name anything but otherworldly – and oh, _the look_ Zoro gave him; there was something vicious, _malign_ about it...

A blink later and Sanji would have sworn everything had been just in his head, if not for the strange vacuum the absence of that aura left behind, together with an almost sulfuric aftertaste on his tongue.

“What you want, shit-cook?”, an utterly unaffected swordsman asked.

“That last brain-cell of yours seemingly forgot about lunch”, the blond quickly gathered himself and gestured in the rough direction of the plate he prepared.

Glancing over to the clock displaying the time in the crow's nest, it was obvious by Zoro's expression that the other man saw right through Sanji – Zoro didn't miss lunch, but Sanji plainly thanking him after that almost panic attack of his just didn't sit right with them being the ever bickering rivals they were.

“No need to do that, curly”, Zoro uttered his version of _you're welcome_ , when something thudded against the hatch leading to the gym, before a certain rubber man entered with a turmoil.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for making it this far!
> 
> Since this is my first story and I'm new to his platform, I'd like to say that I'm very happy for every question, comment or critique you would like to offer. 
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language, so I gladly take advice for improvement :)


End file.
